


Демоны не плачут

by valkirija_free



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirija_free/pseuds/valkirija_free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка по мотивам первой DMC.<br/>Написано по арту - http://s54.radikal.ru/i144/1209/95/3004e1e3ef2f.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демоны не плачут

Когда спадают маски и сорваны покровы, когда рожденное зазеркальем мутное виденье принимает облик дорогого и болезненного прошлого. Когда сердце, сжавшись, глухо пропускает удар и с жалобным звоном падает на каменный пол отцовский меч. Когда Темный Ангел, Нело Анжело, сменяет мрачное обличье на родные и безумно дорогие черты — лишь мягко проведя по лицу ладонью... Демоны не плачут. Даже тогда.  
Еще минуту назад на лице горели поцелуи и будто бы ток бежал по телу от прикосновения холодных губ к трепещуще-жарким губам. В маленькой комнате на несколько секунд схлестнулись два потока воздуха — раскаленно-жаркий и мертвенно-холодный. Багряно-алый и темно-фиолетовый. Так, что любой невольный свидетель этой сцены замер бы, пораженный. Наблюдая сплетенные руки и плотно прижавшиеся друг к другу тела. Видя в зеркальных отражениях лиц красочную гамму — от выражения мучительного счастья до неверия, почти страха. Слыша тихий шепот-отчаянную просьбу и видя, как нетерпеливые ладони сами потянулись к заклепкам нагрудного доспеха, не дожидаясь ответа. Как были перехвачены — спокойно и мягко...  
Было трудно дышать, было тяжело просто устоять на ногах и не отпустить. Высвободить руку, скользнуть ладонью по лицу, быстро провести пальцами, затянутыми в черную кожу перчатки по обнаженной груди и отыскать, наконец, последний знак, рассеивающий все сомнения. Вновь накрыть губами холодные губы — так долго, насколько хватит воздуха в легких и тяжело увлечь за собой свое отражение, на каменный пол, на складки тонкого плаща, подавив рвущийся из груди глухой, жалобный стон.  
Переливающийся темной энергией огромный меч из неизвестного металла сейчас вогнан меж холодными каменными плитами. В слабых отблесках света широкое лезвие будто бы дрожит — жаждет боя и крови, но до него никому нет дела. В отдалении, там же, на полу, поблескивает белая Айвори да свет играет на гранях Реббелиона.  
Замутившаяся гладь зеркала отражает брошенное оружие, слабые, робкие лучи неяркого солнца, заглянувшие в комнату и переплетенные тела на холодном полу. Зеркало кажется запотевшим от жаркого дыхания, а по его гладкой отражающей поверхности мягко струятся невидимые, едва ощутимые энергетические волны. Будто оно, как живое, ощущает сейчас ту живительно-болезненную тяжесть поцелуев, которой наполнен, пропитан насквозь воздух в комнате. Это длится недолго, всего лишь несколько мгновений до того, как, обессилев, размыкаются сплетенные руки. И Темный Ангел с тяжелым вздохом осторожно отстраняется, проведя кончиками пальцев, нежно, ласкающе коснувшись губ, что лишь несколько минут назад терзали его губы.  
Несмотря на различия, возникшие с годами, в их лицах все еще явственно читается сходство, не оставляющее сомнений. Близнецы, братья — зеркало бесстрастно отражает действительность.  
Старший спокоен и внешне расслаблен. А младший сейчас похож на тигра, замершего перед прыжком — готовый один раз вцепиться и никогда больше не отпустить, силой удержать рядом с собою, точно преображенный Анжело может сбежать, растворится как иллюзия, порожденная воображением. .  
Мало растянуться на полу — рядом, так, чтобы голова покоилась на чужом бедре и щека прижималась к холодному доспеху. Мало шептать, покусывая горячие, пылающие губы родное имя. Надо, жизненно необходимо прильнуть как можно ближе и сдавить, сжать, как можно крепче.  
Одной рукой — обхватив, стиснув запястье, а другой — сжимая отполированную временем Эбони. Бессознательно, ему самому неясно для чего это, зачем. Но тяжесть гладкой рукояти в ладони успокаивает, рассеивает стучащее на самом краю сознания ощущение тревоги. Инстинктивное чувство опасности, которое демоническая половина способна воспринимать вдвое сильнее.  
Пальцы еще крепче сжимают рукоять пистолета, рука готова прямо сейчас,в любую минуту, поднять оружие. И выстрелить — быстро, мгновенно, без прицела — навскидку, на глаз. Почему, когда явственно им сейчас ничего не угрожает?  
Необъяснимый, врожденный инстинкт нашептывает "Берегись, будь осторожен", но он еле слышен за бешено колотящимся сердцем. Которое, задыхаясь, диктует свои, совсем иные слова. Не "защищайся", но "защити".  
Кто бы сейчас ни явился сюда, в эту крохотную, тихую обитель, он поплатился бы за подобную дерзость, получив пулю в лоб по меньшей мере.  
Здесь холодно и не каменный пол тому причина. Ладонь Вергилия холодная как лед. Тонкая кожа руки, отливающая мертвенно-бледной, нечеловеческой синевой. Такая тонкая, что видно выступающие прожилки сосудов и причудливый узор сплетенных линий, по которым, как темная кровь, перетекает жизнь и сила демона.  
Лишь высшие Темные рыцари владеют подобной формой, внешне схожей с человеческим телом. Но даже десять лет безжалостного времени, которые в аду — целая вечность, не стерли старого знака на теле старшего.  
По груди, справа и до левого бедра тянется неширокий длинный шрам с рваными краями. Как тогда, десять лет назад, когда его одним ударом прочертило лезвие Реббелиона.  
В немой тишине комнаты, когда слышно даже легкое дыхание ветра, в памяти Данте вновь звучит короткий вскрик, в котором было больше обреченности, чем боли. И хриплый выдох, и слова, произнесенные через силу на самом краю обрыва, ведущего в мир отца. В мир вечной тьмы и забвения. Туда, откуда уже нет возврата. И существование Нело Анжело — живое доказательство этому.  
Где-то на самом краю жизни этого высшего демона без памяти заперта душа Вергилия. Вергилия-человека, человека в большей степени, чем даже он сам мог представить и осознать. Мятежная, противоречивая, но благородная и все еще живая душа, утонувшая во тьме, но сохранившая в себе слабую, едва трепещущую частицу света. За тысячью зеркал из холода и безразличия способная чувствовать, любить и страдать. Еще способная непродолжительное время удерживать контроль над телом, неимоверным усилием заглушив сущность демона.  
Может быть, его душу все еще защищает амулет матери. Ведь значение медальона намного большее, нежели чем просто источник огромной силы. В красном, точно кровь, камне переливаются слабо светящиеся искры. Как слезы в алом кварце золотой оправы.  
Чистая, прозрачная капля, быстро прочертив дорожку с ресниц до щеки, расползается крошечным пятном на темном, небрежно брошенном на пол плаще. Ткань, шелковисто-мягкая на ощупь, тоскливо холодит пылающее лицо.  
Мир демонов состоит из черного и багряно-красного цвета. В Аду нет солнца, небеса всегда подернуты кровавым туманом. Ландшафт мрачен и однообразен и вопреки всем человеческим представлениям, там нет кипящих котлов с грешниками — там холодно. Смертельная стужа, вплавляющаяся в сознание и мрак — вечные спутники забвения. В Аду нет понятия "время", оно исчисляется лишь при необходимости земными тысячелетиями. Тлетворный смертный холод год за годом постепенно поражает сердце, а вслед за ним — память и разум. Ад преображает облик и калечит, стирает душу. Нет нужды в тысячелетиями красиво описываемых людьми адских муках: вечное существование во тьме и холоде — самое страшное, что только может быть. И страх этот можно осознать лишь пройдя собственную бездну отчаяния и вырвавшись из замкнутого круга. Но это почти никому не удается.  
По сравнению с этим, мрачный остров Маллет покажется просто райским уголком.  
Лишь в мире людей ночь не вечна, ее сменяет день, а небо полыхает всеми красками — от алого рассвета до синего полудня. Этот прекрасный мир защищал Спарда, этот мир выбрал Данте. И от всего этого десять долгих лет назад отказался Вергилий, лишь смутно представляя, как велика будет цена за силу. Стоила ли она подобной жертвы?  
Темный Ангел не сможет ответить на этот вопрос. А Вергилий промолчит — от горечи, стыда и напрасных сожалений, которым гордость всегда приказывает замолчать.  
Легкий ветер, врывающийся в приоткрытые створки балконного окна, холодит его обнаженные плечи и торс. Но все ощущения здесь и сейчас — живые. Тепла, холода, ткани плаща под рукой... Мягкость прядей волос близнеца, тепло его тела, жар его дыхания. Чувства демона куда сильнее человеческих — зрение, слух, обоняние, но не поэтому они воспринимают мир людей немного иначе. Здесь сильнее тепло жизни, ее мимолетная, сладкая красота.  
Время неумолимо, солнце медленно клонится к океану. Вечер умирает в последних лучах заходящего светила.  
Зеркало в половину стены отражает их ясно и чисто, но старшему близнецу упрямо мерещится в самых глубинах зазеркалья, в отражении за спиной сгусток темной энергии. Холодная тьма, медленно окутывающая сознание. В ней все еще звучит голос Мундуса, издевательски произносящий его настоящее имя. Подождет.  
Подождет и изнывающий в глубине-клетке этого тела Нело Анжело. Его время неумолимо, ему осталось совсем недолго. Совсем мало времени такого существования, когда тело — гробница для гордой души.  
Свободной рукой Данте прижимает Вергилия к себе, словно не веря, что все это не кошмарный сон и одновременно — не желая просыпаться. Младший напряжен, как зверь, почуявший опасность, а старшему близнецу кажется, точно каждый удар сердца Данте отсчитывает их общие минуты. Сколько еще осталось.  
Для Данте это слишком страшно и тяжело, чтобы быть произнесенным вслух, а для его близнеца — лишь ожидаемое будущее. Тихая тьма, свобода и покой. То, чем стала его истерзанная болью и унижением поражения, скованная душа, стремится к этой тишине изо всех сил. Сущность же Нело наоборот взывает к силе и жизни, убийству и крови. Но Анжело все еще способен остановить бесчисленное количество раз амулет Евы.  
Им не о чем говорить — совсем скоро истекут последние секунды до того, как Темный Ангел, ослепленный беспамятством, вновь возьмется за меч, а пальцы Данте, сжатые на рукояти Эбони, спустят курок. И выстрел разорвет трепетно-беспомощную тишину.  
И они молчат, но только из груди младшего все равно вырывается сдавленный стон. Глухой стон отчаяния — судьба очень зло смеется над ними. Терять друг друга в зеркальных лабиринтах, находить вновь и убивать своими руками, сливаясь воедино в последнюю минуту агонии. Друг другу можно лгать бесконечно, но не себе. Ни один из них не признается, что каждый раз умирает сам вместе со своей жертвой — они же все-таки близнецы.  
"У Спарды было два сына — его сила и его душа разделилась на две равные половины. Их было двое,но должен был быть один"...  
"Но в живых остался только один..."  
В этот раз не будет слез и на этом не закончится путь. Вновь их торопит неумолимое время — впереди у Данте еще не один нелегкий бой. А все слезы были пролиты еще десять лет назад.  
И все же холодная ладонь старшего брата невесомо треплет беспорядочно остриженные мягкие пряди волос близнеца. Если этот, такой человечный, что даже постыдный для демона, нежный жест снимет хотя бы малую часть страшного груза с иссеченного шрамами сердца, то пусть. Так должно быть.  
Старший не проронил за все это время ни слова и Данте кажется, что помимо памяти и души, Ад в лице Мундуса сумел забрать у его брата еще и способность к человеческой речи.  
Но когда о камни жалобно зазвенит медальон с алым камнем, а в сознании промелькнут воспоминания о давно минувших, беззаботных днях детства, родной голос все же успеет шепнуть, растворяясь в ночных сумерках "Еще ничего не закончилось, Данте..."  
Демоны живут без конца. Невозможно убить свое отражение, часть себя. Уничтожив тело, нельзя убить душу, сумевшую выжить даже в Аду, до конца так и не склонившуюся в рабском поклоне.  
И потому еще есть силы для надежды, еще есть силы ждать — если нужно, так целую вечность. Как когда-то приходилось ждать и год, и десять лет до новой встречи.  
И поэтому, хоть к горлу Данте и подкатывает комок, его глаза сухие — точно выжжены солнцем и высушены ветром.  
Дьяволы не плачут по себе подобным — в вечности нелегко, но возможно отыскать друг друга вновь. И все в бесчисленный раз начать сначала. Не склеивая разбитое прошлое — уничтожив его, чтобы на руинах создать живое настоящее.  
Жизнь по-настоящему принадлежит лишь тем, кто не боится потерять ее. Вечность — тем, у кого на счету нет и дня друг для друга, а в запасе — одинокие года и тысячелетия.  
И печальная, агонизирующая вечность принадлежит им обоим. Абстрактная смерть не может разделить того, что было поделено еще при рождении, но все равно оставалось единым. Просто они всегда шли к своей цели — навстречу друг другу, разными способами.  
Помутневшая зеркальная гладь вновь отражает лишь лицо смотрящего в нее.  
Демоны не плачут.


End file.
